Darkness Finds A Way
by windstorm16
Summary: He thought he could abandon me, lock me away. For years I was alone with nothing but my hatred and desire for revenge, but now I'm free and I'm the one with the power now. And soon they will all know my pain, and he will suffer the most for trying to lock me away. After all, you can't lock up the Darkness.


**Hello all Storm here with a new story! This is similar to my "Stepford Uzumakis" and "Uzumaki Titania" stories in that it will feature a clone Naruto, but rather than be female it will be male and Naruto will be alive. Also the clone is going to be OP, like really OP, right from the start, so for those that don't like OP stories then to bad. So, without further ado**

**I own nothing**

'He should be here somewhere.' Thought Kabuto Yakushi looking around a destroyed valley

There were massive craters, the ground was uprooted, black fire was burning everywhere, even in the distance Kabuto could see several mountains reduced to nothing but rubble.

'Yeah he's definitely here.' Kabuto thought with a deadpan expression knowing only one person could cause this kind of destruction

Walking around Kabuto stretched his sensing ability as far as he could, it was difficult as his target has mastered hiding his energy to the point he could be standing right in front of you and you still wouldn't be able to sense him.

'Makes me wonder why he remains loyal to Orochimaru-sama.' Thought Kabuto knowing his target has long since entered a class all his own and if he really wanted to he could either conquer or destroy the world on a whim

It was this reason Orochimaru sent Kabuto to retrieve him from his training for the upcoming invasion. Normally Orochimaru would just send a summons to recall him back but given how vital this was he sent Kabuto personally.

'Let's just hope I catch him in a good mood.' Kabuto thought shivering at the memory of the last time someone disturbed him

It hadn't been pretty for the target of his anger or anyone who saw the end result.

Kabuto soon spotted a large stone spire that grew increasingly narrow until the vey top was just a narrow point. At the top he saw a stone slab sitting perfectly balanced on top and a person sitting in a lotus position not moving in the slightest. Knowing best not to disturb him Kabuto leaned against the pillar and crossed his arms simply waiting for him to come down.

"What do you want Kabuto." The person said

"Orochimaru-sama sent me to bring you back!" Kabuto called up to the person, getting a "Tsk" sound in response

The person backflipped off the stone slab, which leaned and fell off the pillar shattering on impact with the ground, while the mystery landed in front of Kabuto. Looking them over Kabuto saw they hadn't changed much, aside from being taller since two years ago.

The person was a male teen looking to be seventeen-years-old, with jet black spiky hair with white and crimson red streaks, deathly pale skin, blood red eyes with slit pupils and black sclera, elongated canines, and three jagged whisker marks on each cheek. The teen only wore black hakama pants while his upper body was left exposed showing his muscular arms and chest along with black tribal tattoos on his arms, chest, and back.

All in all they cut for a very intimidating figure.

"It must be important if he sent you to get me." The person stated walking over to where his clothes and weapons were, Kabuto following behind

"Yes, the Chunin Exams are coming up and Orochimaru has organized an invasion to take place during the Third Round. We've already gotten the Kazekage to agree to help in the attack." Kabuto said

The teen paused as he was pulling on a black opera-length fingerless glove after hearing Suna would be participating.

"And will Suna's Jinchuuriki be taking part in the invasion?" The teen asked

"Gaia no Sabaku will be taking part yes." Replied Kabuto, the teen humming in thought

"Okay what village am I destroying?" The teen asked pulling on his other glove while grabbing a dark grey-blue cloak with a fur collar

"Konoha." Kabuto answered smirking knowing that will definitely get a reaction from the teen

And he was right the teens head snapped towards him with a positively feral grin while each of his teeth extended into fangs.

"Is that right. And is that faker participating in the exams?" Asked the teen, Kabuto nodding

"Yes, if I'm right then Kakashi Hatake will be entering his team in the exams, the same for the other three rookie teams." Kabuto said, while the teen laughed darkly

"Oohoohoohoohoo! So many ants to crush. Very well, tell Orochimaru I'll be arrive in a weeks' time. I take it he gave you the things I'll need to enter the exam?" He asked rhetorically

Nodding Kabuto tossed the teen a scroll which he caught.

"That has the required papers and an Oto headband to enter the exams. See you in a week Yami." Kabuto said shunshining away

Once Kabuto left Yami chuckled quietly to himself, though it soon evolved into a full-blown maniacally laughter.

"Oh, this is gonna be so much fun!" Yami said his eyes transforming to now have three tomoes circling his pupils

Finally after years of waiting and training, he can finally begin his revenge against all those who hated him and that worthless fake that cast him aside.

'Yes, soon they'll all suffer just as I did and but you, I have a special kind of hell planned for you Naruto.' Yami thought giddily

Yes, he'll show them all the power of darkness and he'll start by snuffing out their precious Will of Fire.

*Timeskip-One Week*

Yami walked up to the gates of Konoha, a sneer hidden behind his Kitsune mask. He now wore his mask and cloak hiding his face and any defining features besides his hair, he also now wore white, red, black, and yellow shoes with five small jets on the soles.

Walking through the gates Yami didn't bother stopping at the check-in booth merely throwing his papers saying he was a Genin apprentice from Oto entering the Exams.

Entering the village Yami scowled beneath his mask at seeing how happy everyone was, friends talking to each other, family's spending time together, everyone being so damn cheerful.

And he hated it!

He hated this village, he hated the people in it, he hated the ninja that protected it.

'And I especially hate them!' Yami thought glaring up at the faces of the Sandaime and Yondaime

The Yondaime who sealed the Kyuubi into him and the Sandaime who did jack shit to actually help him.

'And in the end I was locked away while that fake took over my life!' Yami raged mentally

The minute Naruto put on that mask of stupidity he was locked away only occasionally being able to come out, until eventually the mask became his real face and he, Yami, was locked away in his mindscape, abandoned and alone.

'Until that day.' Yami thought smirking remembering the day he finally escaped

*Flashback*

Yami growled in anger from within Naruto's mindscape after yet another day of glares, whispers, and being hated.

"Come on, fight back damn it! Attack them, hurt them, hell publicly embarrass them, just do something!" Yami had screamed but his words never got through

Instead Naruto just shouted how he'll become Hokage before running off.

'Unbelievable he has the skills necessary to get revenge on those bastards, given the number of pranks he could have made lethal or at least painful, and instead he just acts like an idiot! Damn it!' Yami cursed

It was the same thing, day in and day out, with Naruto refusing to fight back against the people that hurt him and it pisses Yami off like no other. If only he could take control he'd show those bastards what a real monster could do.

'But I can't I'm stuck in this dump until that fake shows up.' Yami thought looking around in disgust at the sewer that was the mindscape

He couldn't even change it to something more comfortable, only the fake could do that. That is if he had enough brain cells to do it given the number of times he's been hit on the head it's a miracle he's still at least semi-functional.

Yami was soon pulled from his angry thoughts when he felt something shift in the mindscape. Suddenly everything started shaking forcing Yami to steady himself.

'What the hell?! What's happening, did that fake do something?!' Yami thought panicking at the thought of the idiot doing something to destroy his mindscape

Though then something else happened a tunnel opened up leading… somewhere.

'Maybe a way to finally take control or just to get away from the fake.' Thought Yami running down the tunnel without a second thought

*Real World-Orochimaru's Lab*

'It's finally completed.' Orochimaru thought looking the body in a large glass container filled with water with an oxygen mask on

After three years of planning and preparations, his project was finally complete. It had taken months alone to get all the separate DNA and powers to coexist in the same body without destroying it, even longer to find a suitable donor to bond all of them together. But now it was finally complete.

But Orochimaru's victory was cut short when he saw that the body was moving.

'Strange I don't think I activated it yet. How's it moving?' Orochimaru wondered

Suddenly the body's eyes snapped open revealing bright blue eyes that immediately changed to red and black.

'I'm free!' Yami thought

*End Flashback*

It had been surprising when he woke up to see the Snake Sannin staring at him, equally surprised. Apparently Orochimaru had created a cloned body to take as his own, but Yami had put a stop to that immediately.

He had just gotten his own body and had no intentions of giving it up.

After some persuasion Yami managed to convince Orochimaru it'd be better to have him as a subordinate rather than a host. Afterwards Yami began his training under Orochimaru soaking up everything the Sannin taught him like a sponge.

Not to mention the powers he got from his new body, all from DNA fragments Orochimaru had collected over the years all with the goal to create the Ultimate Lifeform.

Well he succeeded.

Part vampire, part Devil, part Yokai, part Ghoul, part Saiyan, part Majin, part Frost Demon with control of Reiryoku, Ki, Chakra, the power of Chaos, Haki, Spiritual Demon and Holy Energy, Aura, mastery over the five elements, Lava Style, Wood Style, Dead Bone Pulse, and the Sharingan and Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

Yes Yami was confident he was by far the strongest being on the planet.

'It's just a shame no one can challenge me anymore.' Yami thought in disappointment he can no longer get a proper challenge unless he really held himself back

Shaking off those thoughts Yami continued on his way before heard what sounded like a struggle. Since he had nothing better to do he went to investigate.

Jumping across the roofs Yami soon arrived at the scene and saw four people he knew, two he knew through their sister and the other two because he plans to kill them.

The first two were Temari and Kankuro from Suna and the other two Yami had to resist jumping down and tearing them apart. The first was the fake and the second was the pink howler monkey that always him when he was still trapped.

'AHAHAHAHAHAHA! She's still flatter than a damn board!' Yami mentally cackled though his eyes were still focused on the fake

He looks even more retarded wearing a Kami-awful orange jumpsuit that just screamed "here I am please kill me!".

'I'm honestly surprised he's survived as long as he has.' Yami thought

Oh well, just means he gets to kill him personally.

Watching the scene Yami saw Kankuro holding some brat by his scarf before a rock hit him. Looking Yami saw Satsuki Uchiha, one of the few Uchiha still among the living, sitting on a tree branch. Satsuki had long black hair with a blue tint tied into a ponytail with bangs framing her face, obsidian black eyes, wearing a black sleeveless battle kimono with white trimming that did nothing to hide her ample D-cup breasts, black form-fitting pants the hugged her shapely rear, and black shinobi sandals.

'Damn she got hot.' Yami thought remember seeing the Uchiha girl a few times when he was trapped

He then turned to the other occupant in the tree someone Yami was definitely familiar with standing upside down on a tree branch.

It was a petite girl with maroon hair that went just a little past her shoulders, along with normally obscuring the right side of her face but now showed the kanji for "love" carved into her forehead, blank sea green eyes with black rings around them. Her attire was a black and red battle skirt, over her shirt she wore grey mesh armor that stopped above her midriff, red boots rather than sandals, and a large gourd on her back.

"Gaia." Yami said lowly

Gaia's eyes glanced up when she heard her name and saw Yami moving his mask to the side and winked at her. Then shockingly, to anyone that knows Gaia and murderous habits, she blushed lightly and looked away.

Raising a finger to his mouth Yami made a shushing sound, he didn't want his presence known to everyone just yet.

Yami watched as Gaia reprimanded her brother, surprisingly she only threatened bodily harm rather than outright murder, guess she's gotten better since last time they met. She made introductions before leaving with her siblings. Though she did glance at Yami from the corner of her eyes.

Looking back at the fake and his teammates, Yami couldn't quite hear what they were saying, but he could sense their emotions.

'The howler monkeys annoyed with the fake and seems to have a rather unhealthy obsession with Satsuki. Satsuki's annoyed with both of them. And the fake… oh, what's this.' Yami thought grinning maliciously behind his mask

From what he could sense the fakes happiness went up when Satsuki showed up along with something else which Yami was familiar with.

'Hmhmhmhmhm. Well now isn't that interesting, the fake has a thing for Satsuki how adorable.' Thought Yami

That just gives him more incentive to get Satsuki on his side, he would so enjoy seeing the heartbreak and sadness on the fakes face when he sees Satsuki in his, Yami's, arms.

'All in due time. For now I have to deal with these exams.' Yami thought

*Timeskip-Four Days*

Yami watched silently from the trees as Satsuki and pinkie fought the disguised Orochimaru until the fake showed up.

'Is he retarded?' Yami thought genuinely curious

Really what idiot just reveals their presence to an unknown enemy rather than try for a sneak attack.

Then Yami had to sit through the most embarrassing thing he's ever seen in his life, of the fake first insulting Orochimaru, then rather than take the sensible path and just give him the scroll, which Satsuki would have done had the fake not interfered. But he jumped and took the scroll then actually punched Satsuki then claim she was someone in disguise because she was doing the only logical thing and handing over the scroll.

'How is being smart being a coward?' Yami thought beginning to think he might have also taken all rational thinking with him when he escaped he fake

Even worse was when the fake decided to fight Orochimaru… on his own… after seeing him summon a giant snake. He only got the upper hand after he started using the Kyuubi's chakra and even then he still lost.

Yami wasn't even impressed when the fake managed to stop the snake from attacking Satsuki, then again say she wasn't Satsuki.

'She's a fourteen-year-old girl, against an unknown powerful opponent, who summoned a giant snake, and you think being frozen in fear means she's a coward and a fake? That's what any rational teenager would do in this situation you dumbass! Kami how is it I came from you?!' Yami ranted mentally

He only felt a little joy when he saw the pain on the fakes face when Orochimaru put the Five Pronged Seal on him before throwing him aside.

What Yami was impressed by was when Satsuki got over her fear and started fighting Orochimaru herself.

'She's able to track his movements.' Yami thought seeing Satsuki following his sensei's highspeed movements

She even managed to land some hits and destroy the revealed Mud Clone he substituted himself with. Satsuki then even was able to restrain the real Orochimaru with ninja then burn him with Dragon Flame Jutsu that burned Orochimaru and shot through the tree.

'Damn, that'd definitely kill anyone else' Yami thought in amazement at the power Satsuki already had

After that display Orochimaru marked Satsuki with a Cursed Seal before leaving. Yami however stuck around and watched as Sakura grabbed both her teammates and jumped away to find some place to hide.

'That's right run and hide, cause now the apex predator is hunting you.' Yami thought following after them in the shadows

Eventually Sakura found an enclosed area out of the way from any other teams.

'Perfect.' Thought Yami deciding to reveal his presence

Utilizing Shunpo Yami appeared behind Sakura he hit a pressure point on her neck knocking her out.

'That'll keep her out my hair long enough for me to do what I came to do.' Yami thought going over to Satsuki who's face was scrunched up in pain from the Cursed Seal

Crouching down Yami tilted her head to the side to see the mark she got.

'The Cursed Seal of Heaven, impressive. It's even stronger than Kimimaro's Cursed Seal of Earth. Now then let's see what's in your head.' Thought Yami putting his index and middle finger on Satsuki's forehead and began concentrating

*Satsuki's Mindscape*

Appearing in Satsuki's mindscape Yami looked around seeing he was in the Uchiha Compound though everything was black and white with a red sky like in Tsukuyomi, along with everything crumbling away. Frowning Yami ran to the Clan Heads home, the likely place where Satsuki would be.

Reaching the house Yami burst in and saw Satsuki, though now a young child, curled into a ball and covering her ears while around her a black crow with a Mangekyo Sharingan flew around her head cawing loudly and a white snake began wrapping around her hissing in her ears. Yami could tell the crow was the mental representation of her brother Itachi and the snake was the fragment of Orochimaru's power within the Cursed Seal.

"Tsk, begone both of you!" Yami commanded thrusting his hand forward sending the two creatures away from Satsuki

The crow and snake cawed and hissed at him respectively in anger before flying or slithering.

"I said…" Yami said unleashing his malefic aura on the two animal

His aura being black and red while exploding off of him while solid red eyes glared down at the two creatures.

**"BEGONE!"** Yami roared demonically his aura grabbing hold of the crow and snake and began squeezing them

Though strangely enough the malice he was radiating wasn't affecting Satsuki, who had looked up after the animals were thrown away from her.

The creatures cried out in pain but Yami didn't care as he squeezed them both tightly until they dispersed into particles of light.

'That takes care of that.' Yami thought removing Orochimaru's taint from the Cursed Seal along with lessening Itachi's influence over Satsuki

"Wh-who are you?" The child Satsuki asked nervously getting Yami's attention

Yami step toward her causing her to flinch and scoot away making him stop. Kneeling down Yami held out his hand for her to take.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. I wanna help." Yami said with his offered hand

Satsuki looked at him for a few moments before reaching out and taking his hand, while at the same time she returned to her normal age and appearance.

"That's better." Said Yami standing up pulling Satsuki up with him

"Who are you?" Satsuki repeated

"Ah yes where are my manners. I took the name Yami, but for a beautiful girl like you, you can call me whatever you like." Yami said flirtingly while lifting his mask a little and kissing her hand

"O-okay. You took the name Yami, what does that mean?" Satsuki asked, Yami

"Yes, unfortunately I cannot take my true name at the moment as it's currently taken by a fake wearing my face." Yami replied taking off his mask, Satsuki being surprised at his resemblance to Naruto

"You look like my teammate." Stated Satsuki

"Yes, I'd say I do after all I am his inner darkness, his true self that he abandoned for a mask of stupidity." Said Yami scowling

"Naruto's… inner darkness?" Satsuki asked in disbelief having trouble believing Naruto of all people having any sort of darkness

The boy was literally a hyperactive ball of sunshine that doesn't have a mean bone in his body.

"I know hard to believe that loser could have any darkness at all. But does, or did, every negative thought an emotion Naruto's ever had he suppressed and thus I was created. The true Naruto Uzumaki, the one you know is nothing but the result of him wearing a mask of stupidity that eventually became his true face. While I was left alone and forgotten in his mind, until I was finally able to escape." Said Yami

"That doesn't really explain much." Satsuki said, Yami nodding though knowing explaining his entire story would take too long, longer than he had

"Probably. But how about I get to the reason I'm here. Tell me Satsuki-chan, how would you like to get more power?" Yami asked smiling darkly

Satsuki's hand instantly went to where Orochimaru bit her and left the Cursed Seal, which Yami noticed making him snort.

"Please compared to what I can offer you, that seal or anything Orochimaru can teach you might as well be a drop in the ocean." Yami stated in a matter-of-fact tone

And it wasn't arrogance, merely a fact. He's long since surpassed Orochimaru and knew everything the Sannin did and more.

"Really?" Satsuki questioned skeptically

"Yes. If you joined me I guarantee you'd grow stronger than Itachi could ever hope to be." Replied Yami

"Join you? And let me guess that means I'd have to abandon my village right, becoming a missing-nin." Satsuki said with a frown, Yami scoffing in response

"So what? You really think staying in Konoha will give you the strength needed to kill Itachi? Look at the facts, your sensei is Kakashi Hatake, a former Anbu captain and elite Jonin, and yet all he's taught you and your teammates is teamwork exercises, yeah that'll be really helpful against enemy ninja. Has he even showed you how to learn your Elemental Affinity?" Yami asked

Satsuki's silence being all the answer he needed.

"Face it Satsuki-chan, if you stay you'll never grow stronger. But if you join me you will become stronger." Yami said but saw she was still unsure and decided to give her a nudge in the right direction

"Tell you what how about I give you a taste of the power I can offer you, then you can decide who's the better choice." Yami offered, Satsuki perking up at that but still regarding him with suspicion

"And how do I know this isn't just some trick for you to control me?" Retorted Satsuki

"Because why control someone when they'll come of their own free will. But if that isn't enough, how about the fact I removed the fragment of Orochimaru's consciousness from your Cursed Seal along with the risk of you dying." Yami revealed

"What?" Satsuki said gripping her neck in fear that the Cursed Seal could have killed her

"You heard me, every person Orochimaru marks with a Cursed Seal he also places part of his consciousness within the seal, it's designed as a fallback plan in case someone manages to finally kill him, so long as a fragment of his consciousness remains in a Cursed Seal somewhere he can never truly die. I removed the fragment he left in your seal along with the risk of dying." Yami explained

Satsuki rubbed her neck where the seal was, feeling more than a little violated that Orochimaru left a piece of his consciousness in her, but relieved that it was no longer there and she's not at risk of dying.

"And before you ask, no I wouldn't do that. I'm not in the habit of splitting my consciousness." Yami said

Besides he doubts it'd even possible to kill him given his inhuman physiology.

"So, what do you say?" Asked Yami

For a few moments Satsuki contemplated his offer, she could simply reject. But then why would he have already removed Orochimaru's consciousness from her seal when he could have blackmailed her into accepting his offer in exchange for purging it. And if she did accept his offer she could also just not join him and still have the power he gives her.

It'd be a win-win for her either way, she joins him and gets even more power, she doesn't and she still has the power he already gives her.

"Alright." Satsuki agreed, Yami smirking

Holding out his hand for her to take Satsuki took it but was surprised when he pulled her close to him and leaned down to her neck. Satsuki felt her face heating from feeling his warm breath on her neck.

"You may feel a slight pinch _Sat-Tsu-Ki-Chan_." Yami purred out her name as his fangs extended and bit her neck

Satsuki blushed at how he said her name before feeling him bite her. At first she expected the same pain from when Orochimaru bit her, but there was no pain in fact she'd say it even felt good. Satsuki was embarrassed when she let out a small moan of disappointment when he pulled away

Yami smirked hearing her disappointed moan while licking her blood off his lips.

"You taste good Satsuki-chan." Yami said, Satsuki fighting back a blush

"Wh-why did you have to bit me?" Asked Satsuki

"Simple, that's how I give you some of my power. You now have enhanced strength, speed, high endurance, can regenerate, and telepathy. You're also now immortal." Yami said, Satsuki shocked at the last part

"Immortal?!" Satsuki asked shocked

"Yes, I turned into a vampire, though you won't gain access to your full power until you drink human blood." Yami replied

Satsuki was shocked, he turned her into a vampire. She had thought he'd give her knowledge on some powerful Jutsu, instead he turned her into a vampire, that alone gave her enough power to be able to kill Itachi.

"Why would you do that? Becoming a vampire means I don't need anymore power to kill Itachi. So why turn me when you could have just given me some Jutsu and simply tempt me to join you with more power?" Satsuki asked

"Because I know you'll come to me either Satsuki-chan. After all why settle for just being a vampire when I can offer you so much more. But it is your decision to make and whatever you choose I'll respect it. If you decide not to join me I won't be angry." Yami said, surprising Satsuki

"Also, the loser was wrong you aren't a coward for giving up the scroll. You did what you needed to survive, what he did would have gotten you all killed." Yami said before exiting her mindscape leaving Satsuki surprised again

Satsuki stood there in silence for a moment, his words had surprised her. He said she wasn't a coward, while Naruto not only called her a coward but a fake and punched her. Honestly his words hurt more than the punch did, being called a coward and fake just because she chose to give up the scroll than die for nothing. She'd rather have failed the exams than die, but Naruto had to jump in like some hero and nearly get himself killed.

Hell she only fought Orochimaru after because he'd shown he didn't care about the scroll and would have killed them either way and Satsuki would be damned before she died without at least trying.

But Yami he said he wasn't a coward, that she did what she had to in order to survive.

'He really is different from Naruto.' Satsuki thought with a small smile rubbing the spot where he bit her

**So, what did you think, good. That's right the clone is possessed by none other than Yami, Naruto's inner darkness, and he's ready to start killing. Also here's a list of Yami's current powers and what media they're from,**

**Vampire Physiology (All Vampire anime but mainly Hellsing Ultimate)**

**Devil Physiology (Devil May Cry)**

**Yokai Physiology (Inuyasha)**

**Chaos powers (Sonic franchise)**

**Shinigami/Arrancar powers (Bleach)**

**Ki-manipulation (Dragon Ball)**

**Ghoul physiology (Tokyo Ghoul)**

**Sharingan and Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan**

**Shikotsumyaku**

**Lava Release**

**Wood Release**

**Rinnegan**

**Rinnegan-Sharingan (He'll lose the Rinnegan, Sharingan and EMS after achieving this form, due to it being a combination of them)**

**Haki (One Piece)**

**Spiritual Energy (Yu Yu Hakusho)**

**Demon Energy (Yu Yu Hakusho)**

**Sacred Energy (Yu Yu Hakusho)**

**Aura (RWBY)**

**Yeah he's definitely OP, but eh that's what makes it so fun that he could easily crush all his enemies but doesn't as then there'd be no fun toying with them, giving them hope that they can beat him, only for Yami to tear that hope away and leave nothing but despair! So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


End file.
